Life Of Darrel All New Story!
by Norina123
Summary: This is a new story that my friend and I started to make, These are chapters 1-5. Go ahead and review and tell me what you think about this story. I wrote the story.


''Operation Shadow They Called it. I call it.. suicide. Why do I call it suicide? It's because...you can die very easily. It's apparently the hardest mission yet. But I've done it and survived it. Here's the story''

=Matoshi Island, 1997=

Chapter 1

============================================================================================== It was of course a normal day at this boring high school I go to every day. I sat down at my desk, and placed my books on the surface of the desk. I sat there, eager for my teacher to walk into the classroom. It was now passed at least five minutes, and I began to become very suspicious, and so did my only two friends as well. Another minute passed, and the rest of the class became suspicious in the process. Finally, the teacher walked into the classroom, ten minutes late... She is acting very different from how she usually acts today, but I didn't really mind. She then sat down at her desk, and began to write something down on a piece of paper. The class carried on with their lives as they all started to work on their work papers laying down on top of their desks. I, on the other hand, kept close eye on our teacher. Still remaining suspicious, I began to work on the paper everyone else was working on. Seconds passed as I came across this very complex and hard question : 1+1! No I'm kidding, it was harder then that. But then everything came to a halt as our ever so slightly mysterious teacher lifted up her metal desk and threw it straight at my face.

=Hi, my name is Darrel, And this is the day I found out I had superpowers=

It was quite sudden That I found out I had superpowers. My teacher threw a desk towards my face, and I somehow managed to shoot this laser type thing out of my hand and destroyed the desk. Thankfully, no one saw except the two of my friends. Everything was pretty much frozen in time. Oh wait, I can control time as well?! Atleast my friends are safe from any destruction caused towards them. Now all I need to do is figure out why my teacher threw that desk at me, and how she mustered all that strength into her short body as well.

"Look Darrel! There's something up with Mrs. Pepper's eyes. Maybe that's part of the cause of all of this," My friend Amber suggested. Amber is a tall, Black haired girl, with a playful and happy personality. She's not that popular though. She's friends with me to say the least. So I listened to her and walked over to the teacher and observed her eyes. Amber was right, there is something up with Mrs. Pepper's eyes! Time was still frozen, I don't really know how to return it back to normal time, but oh well. Looking thoroughly into her eyes, I can see that Mrs. Pepper's eyes were a glowing green. It's like something you see in an alien comic or something.

"Hey Darrel, since time is frozen, is Mrs. Pepper suppose to be moving?" My other friend Jackson said. Jackson is a bit shorter than Amber, it's funny whenever she makes fun of him for that. He has blondish hair with blue eyes. He's also not that popular as well. But I do see that Mrs. Pepper is moving. So I waited until she was fully able to move around. It was probably a bad idea, because she's somehow more than 5 times faster than how fast she normally runs. Using some of the powers I came across of knowing, I used my lasers and shot them directly towards my teacher, which I think those words, coming out of a high school student, are words you don't really hear everyday, or any day for that matter. I was able to get a direct hit for probably the first time in my life. I suck at video games that use aiming for mostly the whole part of the game. Getting back on track, I think that one shot at our teacher was able to fully take her down. Thank god that that was the only hard part of this. Amber, Jackson, and I realized that that wasn't really our teacher. It was just a doppelganger, a very evil one. I just need to somehow figure out how to get the time back on track. Mmmm, what if I do this...

I focused on turning the time back to the way it was, and it somehow managed to work! Everything was back to normal. Only Amber, Jackson, and me know all about it. Hopefully no one else saw. When time resumed its normal part in reality, everyone was still acting normal. Oh good, that's a big weight off my shoulders. Wait, is still sitting at her desk, and still wrighting stuff down on paper. She's acting normal again! Now, this power thing is very sudden. But hopefully in the future, I'll be able to get used to it. Hopefully...

Chapter 2 ===========================================================================================

A day passed, and using these powers are still a new thing to me. Although the time-controlling power is really cool, it's still very hard to use. It sucks a lot of energy out of you. I gotta figure out how to stop that from happening. Oh well. This morning, I'm meeting up with my friends Jackson and Amber, they as well, are trying to help me figure all of this out. I still don't know how I got these powers, but I get a lot of advantages with them. I'm almost near Amber's house when I realize a somewhat odd aura coming from a dumpster across from Amber's house. I go and investigate the area, and see this weird dog-like creature sleeping. It seems to have heard me, because now it's waking up. Seconds later, the dog is fully awake. It doesn't seem to be evil in any sort of way, so why not just drop it off at my house. So I stop time once more, and take the dog creature to my house. My parents are out of town, so they sould obviously not suspect a thing. I finally drop the dog creature off, and head back to Amber's house. I'm finally at her doorstep, so I ring the doorbell.

"Good, You're finally here," Amber says, opening the door. She seems to be in a hurry for some reason. I assume it's nothing out of the ordinary, so I don't mind it. I seem to not mind a lot of things, and look where it's gotten me... She invited me in, and set some type of book on a table in her kitchen.

"Hey Amber. Whenever I was going to your house, I came across this weird dog creature behind a dumpster across your house. I figured why not bring it to my place since it meant no harm. So yah," I explain to Amber. She was kind of surprised, and judging by her face, she's never heard of "weird dog creature" before. She glanced over to the book that she gently put down onto the table. I actually got a clear view of what the title said : "Strange Occurrences Of Our Everyday Life." What a somewhat strange book to come across, but what the heck, it's Amber, there's a lot of surprising stuff you can get from her. Amber grabbed the book, and opened it up to a page titled "Superpowers?!" Wow, what a very detailed title that is, judging by the exact situation we're in right now.

"Here, read this paragraph over. This can probably help us with the situation we're in," Amber says, as she hands me the book. I read it over, and a while after, I come across a topic titled "Time Control." It reads that "people who have been able to control time, have been experiencing the loss of energy within their bodies," Now this is what really blew my mind. I'm wondering if the author of this book actually believes that people can actually control time, and how he knows that it drains energy from the user. How does this author know all of this stuff, when he probably doesn't even have these powers. I turn to the end of the book to see who the author is. I stop whenever I get to the end page. The place where the author name usually is, isn't there! There is no name of the author anywhere in this book. That makes me wonder, what's a book without the name of the author? why isn't he/she giving himself credit for the writing of this book? I guess he doesn't want to reveal himself. Cool, another mystery to solve.

I close the book, and set it back onto the table. While I was reading, Amber was making me and her something to eat. What a coincidence that both of our parents are out of town. Jackson's parents aren't out of town though. Amber finished what she was making, and from the looks of it, they're sandwiches! Amber set the two plates of sandwiches on the kitchen table, and we both started to eat.

Chapter 3

As Amber and I both started to eat the sandwiches, I heard a voice in my head. It's kind of what Amber sounds like. Wait. Could this mean? No. It can't. Do I have telepathy!? Now, knowing what I just heard, the voice said, " I need some water," Maybe anyone could of said that. It's probably normal for people to hear the same kind of voice that sounds exactly like your friends, but in your head. Ok, I just sound stupid right now. Of course it's not normal! What the heck am I thinking!? Maybe I should tell her. No. This would probably freak her out as much as it did to me. Why not ask if she wants water at least? Ok, then I will. Yah, and forget the fact that I'm literally talking to myself right now. Ok, I'll just ask her.

"Hey Amber, should I get some water for the both of us?" I ask. Wow, she is surprised.

"Yeah sure, There's water bottles in the fridge. Get those," Amber replied. So I walk over to the fridge, and get ourselves some water bottles. Thankfully, there's a full pack in the fridge. I grab two water bottles, and walk back over to the table. Amber and I both open our water bottles at the same time. We continue to eat our sandwiches and talk.

"So, do you know when Jackson is coming ove.. Oh, a text message," Amber asks as her phone goes off. She turns the phone on, and reads the message.

"Can't come over today, I have a lot to do, Jackson" Amber reads out loud.

"Wow, That's sudden. I wonder what he's doing," I reply. I pick up the remaining bite sized piece of the sandwich, and eat it whole. I then take another sip of water out of my water bottle. It's very refreshing. A good sandwich too. As I was eating, I began think that if I really did get telepathy, what other powers would I be able to get? On top of that, I'm also wondering who the author of that book is. Two mysteries, I'm excited. As I was thinking, I see a big display kind of case with a lot of 80's and 90's movies and cartoons. Amber must have a thing with those kinds of movies. But hey, another surprise. I pick up my plate, and bring it over to the sink and then wash it off. As I was drying the plate off, I hear another voice.

"I wonder what Jackson's doing right now," Ok, that's definitely Amber I'm hearing. Who else would think that instead of me? I look over my shoulder and see that Amber has that look on her face for whenever she thinks about something,, so that pretty much gives it away.

"What are you thinkin about?" I ask, probably already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I'm Just wondering what Jackson's doing right now," Amber replies. Bingo. I feel like a loser for asking that. I already knew the answer. Nope, I'm not a loser. I think it was nice to ask that, even though I pretty much knew the answer. Now Amber is looking at me all weird. It's probably because, I'm literally talking to myself in my mind. I bet I look just as stupid as what Amber is thinking of me right now. Wait. Thinking. What is she thinking of right now? I focus my mind on what Amber is trying to think.

"What is that loser Doing?" Amber thinks.

Yep. I saw that one coming, Didn't I

Chapter 4

Yah, maybe it would be a bad idea for Amber to find out that I have telepathy. I don't even fully know how to control it too. I wonder what Jackson is doing, when it dawns to me, did he send that message for a reason? I don't know, maybe he does have something to do. Oh well. I put the plate into the cupboard neatly. As I walked over back to the table, Amber had this sudden urge to go outside. So I followed her out. Instead of going out of the front door like we usually do, we went out the back door. I thought it was kind of new, saying that I never really get to see her backyard a lot. We were a couple steps into her backyard, when I noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a big space ship-type mechanism that looked like it crashed landed. Amber walked over to it, and opened the door. It looked very futuristic how the door opened. Inside, It was a tight space, fitted for only one person it looked. As we were a couple steps in, I saw what looked like exactly what the dog-like creature looked like that I brought back to my house. But only this time, It seems to have a metal-type body. Almost as though it was a robot kind of that dog. Amber and I carried on investigating the scene that was in front of us, as the robot dog began to wake up.

"Darrel, hold up. That dog thing is waking up," Amber demanded, backing away from the dog. A little while later, the dog was fully awake. He seems to be acting almost the same as the dog I found last time. That's a good thing by the way. Well I guess since the dog is well behaved, I should take it back to my house as well. Why not ask Amber if I can take it back with me. Ok I will.

"Hey Amber, since this dog is nice, I'll go ahead and bring it back to my place. Is that ok?" I ask, slowly approaching the dog.

"No, that's fine. I'll come with. Lets go," Amber replies as she picks up one of her bags she brings everywhere she goes, walks into the house, and out the front door. I follow her of course. A while later, we were close to my house. Once we reached it, we saw that the door was locked, thankfully, I keep a spear key under a rock in my yard. Upon opening the front door to my house, both me and Amber see that the dog that I originally brought to this house, was sleeping on the couch. We let the other dog run in and play for a little bit, causing the dog that was sleeping, to wake back up again. Hopefully, those two get along well.

It actually turns out that these two dogs are actually brother and sister! About a week ago, their planet was at its last stand with another planet they were trying to battle against. Thankfully, over two thirds of the planet these dogs were living on's population was able to escape the plant, and move to a different planet. Now it comes to about yesterday whenever the dog that was in that space ship, crash landed and dropped right into Amber's backyard. The following morning, Amber went out to investigate the crash scene. She wasn't able to open the door until I was able to come her. Now that brings us here. How I got all of that information, I don't know. Just roll with it.

"Hey, since we don't know the names of the dogs. Do you wanna name them?" Amber asks me.

"Sure, why not," I reply, observing the dogs, trying to see what name suits them best. Amber is doing her own thing and checking to see which one is a girl, and which one is a boy. After she was done with that, we came up with names for the dogs. For the mechanical-looking dog, it took us some time, but since it was the male dog, both me and Amber named the dog Sparky. For the all looking dog creature, since it was the female, we came up with kind of a basic name, Chloe. This is all that we can do as far as naming the dogs. We just need food and all of that stuff for them. Wow, taking care of these dogs would probably be a hassle for both me and Amber in the future, but with our mlg skills, we can hopefully get used to it in the future. That's until this dreaded day came upon us. A day that all men fear.

MONDAY

Chapter 5 ===========================================================================================

The next day, it was Monday, so my friends Amber, Jackson, and I all walked to school together. There's a big test today, we all at least got a little bit of studying time in. So we're all hoping to at least get a good grade on the test. As we all walk into the school, everyone seems to be acting normal. The bell rings, and everyone goes to their normal class. Once we walk in, the test papers are already on the desks with our names on it, which was kind of strange since the teacher always passes the tests out once we are all in the classroom. Wait. We don't have a substitute, do we?

"Good Morning class. I'm your substitute Mr. Klein. I've already set the tests on your desks so you can get to work faster. Good Luck!" Mr. Klein explained with an actual smile. Wow, that's new. Oh yah, there is a substitute today. Crap.

My friends and I all sat down at our desks, pencil in hand. We began the tests, when I suddenly heard a voice in my head, "Gosh, what's the answer." Depicting the voice, I already knew it was Amber who was in my head. But what number is she on? I listen again, she says it's number five. I try my best to help her. I think B over and over again. Seconds later, she answers the question. From a distance, I could tell she answered the letter B. That's odd. Did she hear me? No, it might just be another coincidence. I'll just not think about it right now. I carry on with my test. Halfway through my test, I began to wonder why we had a substitute today. Our teacher's never sick, so why of all days do we get a substitute? In the glimpse of my eye, I see our substitute slowly observing all of us, he seems to have that kind of evil look all villains have. My gosh, is he evil? Cause if he is, I'm still trying to get used to using my powers, and I don't feel like freezing time and wasting energy. But, isn't that what all superheroes have to do? Oh what the hey, if he's evil, and I have to take him down, it would be totally worth it. Cause in the end I- I wasn't able to finish my sentence because, what I was thinking, our substitute stood up, picked the desk up, and through it a- Wait isn't this what happened in chapter one? No Darrel, it's something different. Wait, who the heck are you? Why Darrel, I'm the narrator of this story. So you basically say everything that's happening? Yes Darrel, that's what I do. Ok, I'm just gonna pretend that I never talked to you, and carry on with my life, So

The substitute teacher lifted up the desk, and threw it straight towards Amber, not Darrel this time. I ran over to Amber, but that's when I remembered that I can freeze time. So I did. After I froze time, I walked over to where Amber was, took the desk, and steadily put the desk to where its original placement was. Since the last evil person was able to move in frozen time, I waited to see if our "substitute teacher" was able to move as well. This was good timing , because while I was thinking to myself like I always do, Mr. Klein began to move, so I waited until he was able to actually move around. Now it's up to me now to take this "teacher" down. Lets see what he can do. Once he was capable of moving around on his on, he ran straight towards me. I tried to defend myself, but that's when I discovered a new power. As he ran towards me, I seemed to turn invisible, but not quite. He ran right through me. What does this mean? Intangibility was my best guess. But how did I get this superpower? There's no time to think. Mr. Klein turned back around, and tried to attack me again. Today's his unlucky day, because when he almost succeeded on doing that, I used my hand lasers, and it blasted right through him. Well, another job well done for me. I just need to find a place to put him, so no one ever knew this happened since time is frozen right now. I pick the person up, and bring him to the nearest police station. The officers can take care of him from now on. I come back to school, and unfreeze time, and as always, no one saw except me and my only two friends.

It was the end of the school day, and everyone walked home without a clue of what happened today. I, on the other hand, knew everything. But that's hopefully a good thing. At least the two of my friends saw. I was able to gain a new superpower which is cool. I wonder what other powers I can get. Maybe from fighting bad guys, I obtain different powers. I don't know, it's just a thought. I wonder what the future will hold for me and my friends, but the least of what we know, is that I fought and defeated a bad guy today. Tomorrow is a new day, and I can't wait to see what happens next.


End file.
